


The Weirdest Boner

by AvatarMN



Category: SheZow
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Anal Sex, Androgyny, Banter, Bargaining, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Body Image, Boys Will Be Boys, Boys in Skirts, Bromance, Casual Sex, Childhood Friends, Circumcision, Clothed Sex, Condoms, Couch Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Facials, First Crush, First Time, Foreskin Play, Friends With Benefits, Genderbending, Horny Teenagers, Illustrated, Lies, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Men Who Have Sex With Men (MSM Culture), Mildly Dubious Consent, Naked Male Clothed Male, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Puberty, Safer Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Experimentation, Shota, Sidekicks, Superheroes, Teen Angst, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Virginity, and arguably, possible warnings for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy Hamdon is in love and lust with his straight best friend, Maz Kepler.  So Guy hatches a scheme to convince Maz to experiment sexually with him.  No homo, it's just bros helping bros!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weirdest Boner

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by [Fish Eye no Miko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)
> 
> Illustration by [Snow-runt](http://snow-runt.tumblr.com/) added on 2013-09-20.
> 
> Did you know Maz is a real name, and it's Hebrew in origin? Well, now you do.
> 
> These boys are thirteen years old. So it's not just a little underage. It's a lot underage. I have reasons. (wince)
> 
> This is a deeply personal story, semi-autobiographical. I hesitate to promote it this way, because of how people feel about fanfic writers who "self-insert". But I would be very interested to hear about another guy's experiences in youthful same-sex experimentation, so I'm throwing caution to the wind and sharing that note with you. Be gentle. ;)

"Welcome back, boys," Sheila's smooth voice greeted SheZow and Maz as the Shehicle rolled into the She-Lair. "Congratulations on delivering Tara another shefeat."

"Thanks, Sheila!" SheZow said, hopping out of the car. "Any other shemergencies brewing?" he asked, addressing the red lips on the wall of monitors above the computer bank.

"Not at the moment, but I'm glad you boys are here," Sheila replied. "I have to go offline for a few hours, for routine maintenance. Would you be so kind as to stay around and keep an eye on the news feeds for any trouble?" Her lips moved to the lower right corner of the screens, and the local TV channels blinked onto the other three spaces.

"Yeah, sure. Right, Maz?" Guy turned to his best friend for confirmation.

"Totally, we can play video games for awhile," Maz shrugged and nodded.

"As long as we can be back at my house for dinner," Guy said. "The family's throwing me and Kelly a surprise 13th birthday party, but they didn't count on just what a blabbermouth this kid is."

Maz shrugged, guilty.

"Thank you, boys. She you soon," Sheila replied, blinking out and being replaced by a blue screen.

"Heh heh, _Tara_ ," Guy scoffed derisively, watching one of the screens as his aunt's former sidekick making a scene as his father and some other cops dragged her off to jail. "She's so clueless. When's she going to learn?" his eyebrows flicked up in realization. "Actually, maybe I should just clue her in that I'm not Agnes. Why did I never think of that before now?"

"Knowing her," Maz's voice returned from the far side of the room, by the lockers, "She probably still wouldn't get it."

Guy glanced around to see his friend stripped to his underwear, changing out of this week's ridiculous sidekick costume.

"You're probably right," Guy turned back to the screen, clearing his throat. Maz padded over to his side in bare feet. He'd pulled his jeans on, and was carrying his long-sleeved black shirt over his shoulder, having left the mustard t-shirt and his sneakers at the locker.

"But she's kind of a MILF, huh?" Maz smiled crookedly, and nudged Guy's ribs with his elbow.

"Um, yeah, I guess so," Guy mumbled. He unconsciously fiddled with the hem of the skirt he wore in SheZow form, a nervous habit he wasn't even aware he had.

 _"I guess so,"_ Maz mocked, "Anyone could see you liked her, today. _So_ obvious," Maz pulled Guy into a headlock and gave him a noogie. Guy's heart skipped, hyper aware of the other boy's bare skin against his cheek, and armpit hair tickling his ear.

"What do you mean?" Guy asked, when Maz let him go. He straightened his hair, running a gloved hand through the long locks, and grazing a fingertip over the edge of his tingling ear. He bit his lip and looked at Maz's pits as the boy lifted his arms over his head, and took advantage of his friend's brief blindness to study his slim, taut torso before the shirt fell over it. When Maz's eyes reappeared, Guy avoided them, appearing to suddenly find it very important to remove a smudge of plaster dust on his sleeve.

"You were turned on," Maz explained, "Fighting Tara. You got a _sherection_ ," Maz leered, flicking his eyebrows and glancing down below Guy's beautility belt.

Guy's face turned a shade pinker than his costume.

"I- uh- y-you could _see_ that?" Guy stammered, "Even with the skirt?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't the first time. Once when we were fighting SheZap, and once with Mocktopus! I don't know which is more strange," Maz laughed, socking Guy's shoulder. "Anything you want to tell me, bro?"

"No!" Guy shouted, "As if! It wasn't about Mocktopus! Or even about Tara, really, though she does have a pretty great body for a woman her age. It's this _costume_ ," Guy waved his hands around the gaudy pink and leopard print ensemble. "It's soft and slinky, and... and sexy. Seeing it, feeling it against my body, sometimes... Sometimes it gives me the _weirdest boner_."

Maz barked laughter, clutching his belly and hunching over. Guy gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes.

"Jesus, Maz, way to make a pal feel good about telling a secret," he growled.

"No, no!" Maz giggled, "I'm sorry, man," he reached out to grab Guy's shoulder and stop him from walking away. "To be honest, I can relate just a little bit too much."

Guy's eyes cut skeptically back to Maz.

"Your costume..." Maz began, "Once or twice... it might have given me half a chubby, too."

Guy snorted, looking into his friend's eyes. "Only half?"

"What, you _want_ it to be a full mast?" Maz teased.

"Well, it's always nice to feel attractive," Guy joked.

"Yeah," Maz conceded, "Now if only any chicks found us attractive. I know a couple of guys our age who have already gotten blowjobs," Maz complained. "But no action's come our way. What's wrong with us? Aren't we good looking enough? Cool enough?"

Guy's shoulders stiffened. He'd been thinking a lot about something. Plotting, really. And this might be the opening he needed. He steeled up his courage for what he was about to say.

"Yeah, no kidding," Guy ventured, "A blowjob would be so amazing! Don't even ask me what I'd do for one. Trust me, you don't want to know."

Maz snorted. "What, like pay?"

"Naw, man. I don't have any money. And the SheZow powers practically come with an oath of poverty. But there are... other things that could be exchanged. Traded."

"Yeah, like what?" Maz scoffed, "What do either of us have that's worth a blowjob?"

"Well..." Guy hesitated, "We have mouths."

"Whudaya mean?" Maz's eyes narrowed, "Oh! You mean- No way. No- what _do_ you mean?"

"Well... the fairest exchange. An equal exchange. Tit for tat. I mean, how much do we _really_ want a blowjob? We've both got mouths, everybody does," Guy's face burned and his heart thundered in his chest.

"Whoah..." Maz's jaw dropped, "You want to suck a dick? Come on, man, you wouldn't suck a dick! I know you," he laughed, nervously.

"No!" Guy shouted, "I don't _want_ to suck a dick. I want to _get_ my dick sucked. I might possibly be _willing_ to suck a dick if that's the only way I could make it happen..."

"I don't know man," Maz mumbled, "That's a pretty bad thing to have to do in order to get something you want."

"Is it really? I mean, medicine, or even vegetables, can be pretty nasty to have to choke down," Guy reasoned, "But it's over before too long and you do it because it's good for you. A nice hot mouth on my dick sounds pretty damn good for me!" Guy chuckled, starting to get desperate that this was going to backfire on him.

"Well, maybe..." Maz hedged. "I don't know about you, but I've been wearing my hand _out_. Coming _is_ pretty fucking good, and sex has got to be _so much better_ , or the human race would die out, right?"

"Exactly!" Guy breathed a sigh of relief.

"It couldn't be worse than brussels sprouts," Maz smiled, "But dude, nobody could ever know."

"No! Totally," Guy agreed, "We're best friends. We understand. Other people wouldn't get it, it's none of their business," Guy assured Maz. 

Guy's heart was pounding so hard, and his tummy fluttering. He couldn't believe this was working. And he was so happy and excited, but also felt ashamed that he had to trick Maz. The truth was, he wanted to have sex with Maz. He'd have done it for free, if he thought it could work. But, he had a strange intuition that a guy like Maz would be comforted if this was just bros helping bros, but would balk if there was anything "gay" about it. Guy had to be cool, and keep his feelings secret. Behave in a way that didn't betray a fact he was just starting to realize about himself. Which was that he was attracted to guys. Bisexual, he supposed you'd call it. And worse, that he was falling in love with his best friend.

"Dudes do this all the time," Guy said, sounding lame to his own ears. And then when Maz rolled his eyes at him, he was certain he'd blown it. "The guys on _Butt Wipe!_ " Guy was suddenly inspired to invoke their favorite TV show. "Look at how they are around each other, how they treat their bodies, each others' bodies. Reviewers call the show 'homoerotic'. You _know_ the _Butt Wipe_ guys have sucked each others' dicks! They put worse things in their mouths almost every week. Deano even drank horse semen in the movie!"

Maz laughed out loud. "Those guys have _totally_ sucked each others' dicks!"

Both boys dissolved into laughter for awhile. 

"Shit, man," Maz breathed, when they calmed down, "Are we really going to do this? Blow each other?"

"I'm game," Guy said softly, "I'll do it for you if you'll do it for me. We both get what we want. We have to do something we _don't_ want to do in order to get it, but it's fair. I think it sounds worth it."

"Won't know until we try, I guess," Maz replied. He briefly made eye contact with Guy, but both of the boys were finding it difficult to hold.

"Yeah," Guy agreed. "So..." there was a long pause.

"Uh, actually..." Maz suddenly blurted out, "A blowjob sounds great, but what I really want to do is fuck."

"Oh! _Really?_ " Guy couldn't believe his ears. He didn't dare propose such a thing for the first time.

"Yeah, I mean- Like I said, some guys our age are already getting blowjobs. My luck might turn around soon. But girls are a lot more protective of their virginity. I don't know _anybody_ our age who has gotten to _fuck_. What I'd really like to do is fuck you. SheZow, I mean," Maz stammered it all out, fidgeting with one hand on the back of his neck and blushing.

"Oh," Guy was thunderstruck. He wanted Maz to fuck him. So bad. And to get to fuck Maz, too! He couldn't believe how well this was working. "Well, maybe. Sure, if I can do you, too."

"Uh, about that..." Maz drawled, "I don't know, man. I don't think I can do that."

Guy's heart dropped. 

"Well, no way then. I'm not gonna do it if you're not gonna to do it," Guy insisted. 

Guy wanted to, though. He wanted Maz to fuck him enough to just give it up, but he knew that he had to keep up the facade. He had to pretend to be straight. If Guy's real feelings were exposed, eventually Maz would feel awkward about this. He'd think Guy made him do something. Or, perhaps even worse, he'd start to see Guy differently. Guy wouldn't be his friend anymore, he'd be a sex object. He'd be a fag. Guy couldn't bear it if Maz ever stopped wanting to even be his friend. He loved Maz. No, this had to be a bros thing. Guy couldn't risk the friendship.

"What if I made it worth it?" Maz ventured, "Like, what if I gave you _two_ blowjobs in exchange for one fuck?"

"No, Maz," Guy shook his head, staying strong, "Giving up my ass is a lot to do for someone who won't return the favor. Even in exchange for two blowjobs. They're just not on the same level."

"Please, dude? I come once, you come twice! Isn't that worth it?"

"I- I don't know. Can't we just exchange blowjobs? Start from there?"

"But I might get a blowjob from a girl soon. She probably won't let me fuck her, though. Please, Guy?"

"Hey!" Guy said, getting a little upset, "I might get a girl to blow _me_ soon, too. So why should I get fucked for less?" 

But Guy had a sinking feeling. This was falling apart. He didn't want this to fall apart, he was desperate to have sex with Maz in any form. And Guy thought there was a very good chance Maz was going to get a girlfriend a lot sooner than he would. Maz had a way about him that girls liked better than they liked Guy. Plus, Maz was developing faster. Puberty was coming very slowly to Guy, but Maz was starting to get hot. Guy, on the other hand, still looked like a kid. _Damn it._

"I just," Maz whined, "I don't think I can do it. I'm sorry, man."

"God damn it," Guy muttered, barely audible. What if Maz called this off completely? Guy decided to bend his rules. "Okay, I'll let you do it. But I want _three_ blowjobs."

"Three!" Maz cried, making eye contact with Guy and holding it this time.

"Yes," Guy insisted. "Three blowjobs. It's not more unfair than you not being willing to let me do something you want to do to me. And it's not going to happen again, either. Deal?"

"Um..." Maz thought it over. "Okay. But only because it's your birthday. You're damn right this trade isn't going to happen again," he grumbled

Guy celebrated inwardly, but keeping his face impassive. Maz could complain, but he wouldn't stop respecting Guy because Guy drove a hard bargain. If Guy did what he really wanted to do, he'd let Maz fuck him for nothing in return. Now Guy was going to get to not only be fucked, but come _three times!_ Score.

"Deal," Guy confirmed, "So who goes first?"

"I suppose I should," Maz gulped, frowning, "Take care of you once, first. I've got a lot of work to do."

"You want me to keep the costume on?" Guy asked, already sure he knew the answer.

"Yeah, that will make it much easier. SheZow's a lot sexier than you. No offense," Maz grinned.

It would be easier for Guy, as well. To detach a little. To kind of put a little bit of a wall up, dividing this activity from their friendship. Let Maz think of SheZow as a sex object, not Guy. Plus, the costume turned Guy on, too.

"I obviously have to take off some of it," Guy looked down at himself, brow wrinkling. "The tights!"

Guy sat on the couch and began to pry off his thigh-high white go-go boots. When he was done, he stood and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the leopard print tights. He peeled them off, staying modest under the skirt. He looked up to see Maz staring at him with open lust as he stood there, free-balling it and bare-legged under his short skirt. Seeing Maz look at him like that was almost overwhelming. Guy could barely stand it, and grew hard as a rock.

 _Huh,_ Guy thought, _It does show under the skirt._

"Can you put the boots back on?" Maz requested, his voice strangely husky.

"Yeah, sure," Guy agreed, sitting down and struggling back in to the long, tight boots. When he looked up again, Maz had moved closer, and he was naked.

Guy gulped, tucking his long hair behind his ear. He stared at Maz's hard cock, before catching himself and looking up at his face. Maz smiled lasciviously, and making eye contact somehow was even more awkward at this point, so Guy looked back down at Maz's body.

 _Holy shit,_ Guy thought, _His body is so much better than mine! He's got more hair, and muscle tone. And his dick! It's bigger, and it looks so... grown-up._ Maz was almost a year older. The skin on his genitals was darker, and the shaft was veined. Plus, all the hair. And the size! Guy's dick hadn't changed a lot yet. He still looked like a kid. Maz almost looked like a man.

Guy chewed his lip, and struggled with second thoughts. Could he back out at this point? Was he really going to say no to this dream because he was ashamed of his body? _God damn it._ A big part of him wanted to run out of the She-Lair in humiliation.

"What's wrong?" Maz asked.

"Nothing," Guy squeaked. He leaned back into the couch, and averted his eyes from Maz completely. But his friend walked closer, and knelt down in front of him. Guy jumped as the other boy's hands gently landed on his knees.

"Can you hold this out of the way?" Maz asked, touching the hem of Guy's skirt. Guy's hands shot down, holding the skirt in place, and Maz flinched.

"Um, just hang on a second," Guy said, reaching for the remote control on the end table beside the couch. With it, he was able to turn the lights down in the She-Lair. Now most of the light came from the screens in front of them. 

"Shy, huh?" Maz observed, amused. He tentatively touched the skirt again, and when Guy let him, he lifted it up, exposing Guy to the low light. Guy held his breath.

"Aww," Maz cooed, "Your shenis is cute!"

"Maz!" Guy barked, tapping Guy in the ribs with the toe of one thick-soled boot, "I'm gonna _kill_ you!"

Maz flinched again, dropping the skirt, and laughed. Guy's eyes started to tear up, and he covered them with his hands. Maz instantly felt awful.

"Oh, dude! I'm sorry!" he apologized, lifting the skirt again, and petting Guy's thigh, "Really, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were ashamed of your body. You shouldn't be."

"Really?" Guy mumbled from between his fingers.

"Yeah, you look good. I told you that you've gotten me hard a few times, right?"

"In costume. What you're saying is that my body is like a girl's."

"That's not such a bad thing. _Girls_ like a beautiful boy. Look at how they are about Justin Bieber? Leonardo DiCaprio, way back in _Titanic_ and _Romeo + Juliet_?" Maz soothed. "Lots of girls have told me you're cute."

"Really? Lots?"

"Well, a couple. Girls our age are hesitant to just say that out loud to a guy's best friend. There will be more than just the ones who've told me."

"Hmm," Guy grunted skeptically.

"And your penis is _great_. You're really lucky, you're not circumcised!" Maz noted.

"You think that's lucky?" Guy lowered his hands. Most guys he'd seen had been circumcised. When he'd asked his dad about it, Boxter told him that his very progressive mother had insisted. Boxter had been circumcised, and grew up thinking that was normal and being uncut wasn't, but Droosha had him read some things that convinced him that it wasn't necessary and it was better to be natural. There were differences in sensitivity and function. But most of all, they said they felt it wasn't up to them to make a permanent decision about Guy's body without him. They said Guy could have the procedure done when he got older, if he wanted it.

"Yeah, dude!" Maz enthused, "I wish I wasn't, but my father's Jewish, so there was no chance I was going to stay intact."

Apparently, Maz had read the same things about circumcision as Boxter and Guy. But Maz's father's family were German Jews who immigrated to America around World War II. He got his Asian features from his mother's side of the family, they were Hmong who came here after the Vietnam War. 

"You're totally lucky," Maz continued, "You'll get your growth spurt soon. But I'll never get my foreskin back," he said, a little bitterly.

Guy felt a lot better about comparing himself to Maz. Many people thought Maz was dim, and without much depth. One listen to that voice, and they wrote him off as a certain kind of boy. But Guy knew Maz was the best friend a guy could ask for.

"So, can I..." Maz asked, gesturing at Guy's still-hard cock.

"I hope so, that's the deal, isn't it?" Guy teased.

"Well, hold this, then," Maz groused, and Guy took the skirt and held it up against his belly, out of the way.

Maz tentatively touched the sheathed head of Guy's cock with his fingertips, and Guy let out a tiny gasp. This was really happening. Maz curled his fingers around Guy's shaft, and gently pulled the foreskin down to expose the pink head, and then up to cover it again.

"Wow," Maz commented. "How should I do this?"

"What do I know about it?"

"I mean, should I pull it down or keep it up? Smart ass."

"Oh. It's almost _too_ sensitive when it's down. So try to keep it up, I guess."

"Then maybe I should pull it down, to get this over with," Maz threatened, smiling.

"Whatever you want, you big baby," Guy teased, "But do _something_."

That did it, and Maz came at Guy's cock boldly. He held his breath, and closed his lips right around the covered tip, letting the head press right into his soft tongue. Guy moaned in surprise, overcome by the strange new sensation. Maz's mouth was so wet, and so soft. It was fantastic! Nerves all over Guy's body caught fire. Maz tickled his cock, licking at the underside of it. Then he pulled down the foreskin, and licked again. Guy jumped, crying out. Maz abrubtly released.

"Hmm," Maz mumbled, smacking his lips, "It's not that bad. What's really doing my head in is just the fact that it's a dick. And it's yours. But I've tasted a lot worse. And it tastes funnier under the foreskin, so you're in luck," he winked at Guy. Maz pushed Guy's foreskin back up and swallowed Guy's short cock easily, to the mostly hairless root. Guy squirmed. Maz clumsily licked and sucked, his lips playing back and forth against Guy's shaft.

Guy looked down at his best friend's face. Maz kept his eyes closed, and Guy was able to stare, his physical and emotional feelings soaring. Guy wanted to run his fingers through Maz's hair, but it didn't seem to fit the character of what was supposed to be going on. Guy balled his hands at his side, and resisted showing his friend too much affection.

In only a couple of minutes, Guy knew he couldn't keep from coming. It was too good, and too new.

"I'm gonna come!" he warned Maz. The boy released just in time, leaning back and pointing Guy's cock away as it flexed and spurt. Come splashed on spandex, white goo on Guy's heaving chest. Guy trembled and watched Maz through fluttering lashes. The other boy stared at the semen decorating the pink material with a strange intensity Guy didn't understand. 

Maz suddenly shot to his feet, and snatched his jeans from the floor nearby. He took his wallet from the back pocket.

"I should use a rubber, right?" he asked Guy, still looking down at his wallet.

"Oh. Well, I'm a guy. And we're both virgins, right?" Guy said, his breath short.

"So no pregnancy or STI risk, I know. But it might be kind of dirty," Maz looked at him, having found the small packet he was searching for.

"Yeah, that's right! Of course," Guy said. He didn't know what was going to happen when something went into his ass. He hadn't prepared. He was suddenly nervous, preemptive embarrassment creeping in again.

"Besides," Maz continued, tearing open the outer wrapper with his teeth. The packet contained a wrapped condom, and something else, Guy couldn't tell what it was. "How sure are we that you can't get knocked up?" Maz said, rolling the condom down over his cock.

"Oh, _dude!_ " Guy growled, offended, "Don't even fucking joke about that!" Maz ripped open the other item in the packet, and it turned out to be a sample of lube. He drizzled some of it onto his latex-clad cock, and smeared it around with his fingertips. "But yes, a rubber's definitely the right call," Guy continued, "God, maybe I can find some kind of discreet way to ask Sheila about pregnancy, when she's back. Hey! You're walking around with _a condom and lube in your wallet?_ You don't even have a girlfriend!"

"Yep," Maz smirked, holding up two shiny fingers in a salute, "Much like Boy Scouts, we sidekicks believe in always being prepared. There's a bowl on the counter at the free clinic by the mall. I grabbed a few."

Guy just stared at Maz.

"I met the girl who works as a counselor there, she's a friend of my big sister's," Maz explained, kneeling in front of Guy again. "It's not often you have an excuse to visit your sister's hot friend at work and talk about sex, so I did," his smile was wicked.

"You are shameless," Guy marveled. He was half appalled, and all impressed.

"Yep," Maz said casually, "You want to flip over or something? You're going to need the rest of this," he held up the half-empty packet of lubrication. Guy's mouth gaped.

"Let me," Guy said when he found his voice, and he took the packet. Guy stood, and squeezed the remainder of the lube onto his fingertips. Maz took his place on the couch, and brashly lounged there, with his hard, glistening cock sticking out. In stark contrast, Guy felt shy, and considered turning his back. He didn't, and just hiked up his skirt and reached his slick fingers between his legs, smearing his crack, and carefully piercing his hole with one fingertip. Maz watched closely, and Guy huffed, caught between annoyance and desire. Maz had gotten comfortable so quickly. Guy found it hot, but was also embarrassed that he was lagging behind Maz once again. Guy approached Maz, standing between his friend's feet at the couch.

"How do you want me?" Maz asked.

"Uh, stay there, I think," Guy said, "Maybe if I sat on it, I'd have more control, and it would be easier for me," he explained. As if he hadn't watched some gay porn on the internet, and seen boys purported to be first-timers doing it that way. Maz was pretty cool, but Guy could be mysterious, too.

Guy straddled Maz on the couch, and the touch of their bare thighs was electric. Both boys betrayed hitches in their breath, and Guy looked into his best friend's eyes. Maz had found his own virginity, at last. Their faces were close, and the contact was intimate. Maz looked away. Finally the older boy became shy, and Guy felt a little surge of triumph.

"Help me line it up," Guy whispered, "But be careful, please. Let me push."

"Oh- Okay," Maz stammered, "SheZow."

Guy suddenly felt powerful. He was kind of surprised that Maz surrendered what was supposedly a superior sexual position, invoking the superhero/sidekick relationship and ceding dominance to Guy. To SheZow. It really turned Guy on, and when he felt Maz poke the head of his cock against Guy's entrance, Guy barely hesitated. He boldly but gently pushed down, and the head popped right through his ring.

It was a slight shock, and it burned a little, but the invasion excited Guy tremendously. He pushed further, and there was a little stab of dull pain, but Guy's groan was one of pleasure. He breathed deeply, and looked down at Maz again. His friend's always sleepy-looking eyes were hooded even more than usual, but he opened them at Guy's gaze, and things got too intimate quickly. Both boys looked away, and Maz cleared his throat.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/6CTtfbW.png)

  


"Oh, my God," Maz groaned. "So fucking tight. Are you okay?"

"Uh huh," Guy breathed, when what he wanted to do was scream that he'd never felt anything more amazing in his life. _Play it cool, Hamdon,_ he told himself. "It kind of hurts, but it's not that bad. You should try it," he said, a wicked lilt entering his voice.

"Hilarious," Maz grunted. Guy settled further, bottoming out and resting his weight on Maz's lap. Both boys sighed.

"Really, though. It's not as bad as getting my teeth cleaned, even," Guy softly said, over Maz's shoulder. He carefully lifted his hips up, then down. Whoah, it was really getting good. The pain was melting away into something... nice. Really, really nice. "Oh my. And it just gets better. Plus, all the dentist gives you is a toothbrush. I get to come three times, for this," he chuckled.

"Don't remind me," Maz complained amiably. "Oh, dude. This is sooo good," he panted. "So hot. So tight!" he started to raise his hips to meet Guy's movements, forgetting himself and starting to go on instinct. Guy rode with it, not objecting that Maz was starting to take control. Even when the boy grabbed tight, and his fingers dug into Guy's waist.

"Oh fuck, baby," Maz hissed. Guy's eybrows shot up, "Oh, SheZow... Can I have you on your knees?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Guy said, surprised. He leaned over, and Maz's cock popped out of him. Guy's breath caught at the sudden emptiness, and he got on his hands and knees beside Maz on the couch, ass pointed at the other boy. Maz stood up, and pulled on Guy's hips.

"Like this," he said, standing in front of the couch, and moving Guy until he was still on his knees, but facing the back of the couch, and bracing his elbows there. Maz flipped Guy's skirt, laying it over his back. "So beautiful," he whispered, spreading guy's ass, and pushing firmly at the small of Guy's back to make Guy arch. Guy's chest pounded at the compliment, and the passion in Maz's voice. It almost sounded like love.

Suddenly, Maz thrust back in, and Guy cried out. More surprised than hurt, Guy's asshole pinched, burning pleasantly. Maz puffed, almost growling, and his thrusting made slapping noises as their bodies collided. Guy shuddered. His belly flip-flopped, emotions boiling, overcome with satisfaction at getting this kind of attention from Maz, and making his friend feel so good.

"SheZow," Maz moaned, "Oh, shit, man! Flip over!" Maz cried, pulling out of Guy. Guy just did what he said, turning over, slumped awkwardly into the cushions. Maz grabbed Guy's shoulder with one hand, yanking the rubber off with snap and pumping his own cock with the other hand. Suddenly, Maz was coming. He yelped, and hot gooey liquid splashed on Guy's face and hair. Guy gasped, and closed his eyes.

Soon, Maz collapsed to his knees, panting. Guy sat up, touching the mess on his face lightly with his fingertips. He was half appalled, and all turned-on. But he felt like he wasn't supposed to be.

"Dang it, Maz," Guy somehow felt he was supposed to object, "I didn't say you could do that!"

"Shh, just wait!" Maz urged, "Don't touch it!" and he grabbed the remote. He swiveled around and looked at the screen. He fiddled with the controls until a security camera image popped onto the monitors, and zoomed in on the boys, and then onto Guy's face.

"See?" Maz demanded, excited.

Guy stared at the image of a pretty girl, with semen splattered on her flushed face and in her hair. But that girl was him. And that semen was Maz's. Passion swelled, and crashed over him. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Sexier than anything he'd ever imagined before. Guy's spent cock got hard again, lightning quick. Maz pounced on it.

Maz licked and sucked Guy's dick, and Guy stared at the girl's/his rapt, spattered face on the screen. He lost himself and sunk his fingers into Maz's hair, stroking it with wild abandon. He wriggled and groaned, and when he was about to climax again, he pulled Maz's hair, unable to speak. Maz reared back with a deep breath, and he removed Guy's hands from his hair, lacing their fingers together and holding tightly while Guy bucked his hips and came, shooting his second load onto his pink spandex belly.

When Guy grew still, Maz stood, and let go of his hands. He softly cuffed the side of Guy's head, and snorted a laugh. "You okay, man?"

"Uh huh. Great," Guy mumbled.

Maz wiped at his hands and groin with his t-shirt, then tossed it to Guy. "Clean up with this," he invited. Maz put his jeans and black shirt back on, while Guy dabbed at the semen on his face. It was on his top, and in his crotch. Lube was all over his ass; slime was everywhere! Then he remembered his costume always came back clean, so he could just get rid of it. 

"Shyeah!" Guy said the magic word, and swung his ring arm. The costume vanished, and his street clothes came back. His face and butt didn't feel sticky. Huh, that was handy.

"Thanks, dude," Maz said, slapping Guy on the shoulder. "That was really great." Maz was holding two wireless game controllers in one hand, and he passed one to Guy and plopped down on the couch. He picked up the remote, and turned the screens back to the local feeds, and a video game in the formerly blue screen in one corner.

So they were keeping it casual. Of course. What Guy really wanted to do was hold Maz, and kiss him. That wasn't going to happen. _Don't be stupid, Hamdon._

"Yeah, thanks. Great," Guy said, sitting down.

"Just let me know when you want the other one," Maz said. He kept his eyes on the screen, and started the game.

"Don't worry, I will," Guy quipped. Maz snorted. The boys were silent for awhile, playing the game. Then Maz spoke again.

"I'm sorry I pushed you so hard," Maz said, softly, "That wasn't cool. Next time, I won't ask for anything I won't do myself," Maz finally cut his eyes to Guy, and grinned.

 _Oh my God,_ Guy thought. _He wants there to be another time. And I'm gonna get to fuck Maz!_

"Okay. That's cool," Guy played it off casual. _Casual._ This experience had been incredible, and he wanted it to happen again. Lots of times. Guy could play by the rules. Be Maz's friend and go as far as his friend would go, and be satisfied with that. It was most important that Maz be his buddy, it was greedy to want for more. Guy could control his feelings. It would be perfect. No one was going to get hurt.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, illustration by [Snow-runt](http://snow-runt.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I was Guy once. A closeted bisexual boy who convinced straight friends of the same age to participate in sex exchanges, on the false premise that we both did it grudgingly. My instincts in how you manipulate a straight guy were spot on, and up through the age of thirteen I had a perfect record with such propositions. I asked about seven guys to trade blowjobs, and not one of them turned me down. None. I believe it was because my pitch was so crafty, perfectly reasoned and sculpted for the mind of a straight guy. The psychology of the straight guy is kind of astounding, but somehow I understood it instinctively and completely, even as a kid. Guy presented all of the real life details. But unlike him, I never broke my rules. I let him break the rules for the sake of a dramatic edge to the story, and to avoid repetition in the sex scene. 
> 
> Only the last friend agreed to intercourse, though. He happens to have also been the only one of them that I fell in love with, and I have never really recovered from the heartbreak that happened when he eventually ended it. Telling me that what we'd been doing was wrong, and we should stop. He still wanted very much to stay friends, though. He wants my friendship back to this day. I was the one who couldn't handle the closing of that door, and couldn't go back to the way it was before. Probably at least in part thanks to this experience, I'm perpetually single. And he's married. So I can't really recommend what I did when I was a kid.
> 
> I hesitated to write a story with such young characters. But my experiences started when I was even younger than this, and I wanted to be as true to life as possible. The crossdressing was not an element of my own true story, that's all SheZow.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! They really make me feel great. I love knowing that people enjoyed my work.


End file.
